A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to vehicular engine mounts and more specifically relates to fluid filled engine mounts, commonly referred to as hydraulic engine mounts.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide vehicles with an engine or motor that is used to propel the vehicle. Typically, the engine is supported to the vehicle's chassis or frame with one or more engine mounts that isolate the vibrations that occur during the operation of the engine and the vehicle. There are many different types of engine mounts though most include an elastomeric material, such as rubber, housed in a support structure. One type of engine mount, sometimes referred to as a hydraulic engine mount or hydromount, has a pair of fluid chambers filled with a fluid, such as glycol, that travels between the chambers when the engine mount is under load to provide vibration damping characteristics.
FIGS. 4-5 show an example of a known hydraulic engine mount assembly 1. The hydraulic engine mount assembly 1 includes an elastomeric body 2 housed in a cylindrically shaped support bracket 3. The elastomeric body 2 has a pair of fluid chambers 4, 5 that contain a hydraulic fluid. An orifice plate 6 contains a passageway through which the fluid can flow between the fluid chambers 4, 5. A collar 7 is positioned within the elastomeric body 2 and the support bracket 3 and has an opening 11 that receives a shaft/bolt 8. The shaft/bolt 8 attaches the engine mount assembly 1 to a connection bracket 9 that connects, with bolts 12, the engine mount assembly 1 to the engine (not shown). Two connection brackets 10, are fixed to outer surfaces of the support bracket 3 and are used to connect, with bolts 13, the engine mount assembly 1 to the vehicle chassis or frame (not shown).
While known hydraulic engine mount assemblies generally work well for their intended purposes, they have limitations. One limitation is related to the orifice plate. The orifice plate is a separate piece requiring additional weight, additional material costs, and additional manufacturing costs in assembling this separate piece into the hydraulic engine mount.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for removing the need for an orifice plate. In this way, the limitations known in the art are overcome.